LPS STRANDED
by FS1Pets
Summary: The Littlest Pet Shop pets go to the beach. Sunil and Vinnie play a joke on Russell by throwing him into the ocean, but instead of water, he landed inside a boat with actually sends him flying across the ocean and takes him to Australia. ( This is based on kayla mongoose's video Stranded from Youtube! )
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

It was a beautiful summer day and all the pets of Littlest Pet Shop were running to the beach. They were all so excited to hang in the sand, swim in the ocean, and play with the beach ball. All the pets were wearing nice little swimsuits designed by Blythe Baxter, each matching their personalities.

All the pets couldn't be more happier.

Zoe laid on the beach towel and got a tan.

Penny collected seashells.

Pepper played in the shallow water. ( to avoid the big wavesm)

Minka built sand castles.

And Russell was asleep on the warm sand. He was quite relaxed. But, Sunil and Vinnie were in the mood for causing some mischief or a good prank.

They both really loved playing jokes on that dude. Most of them Pepper taught them like a whoopee cushion, which caused laughter for hours on end.

Sunil and Vinnie were standing right behind Russell. They both smirked at each other and nodded. The two quietly walked over to him when no one was looking, and Sunil picked him up, trying not to wake the sleeping hedgehog.

Sunil and Vinnie walked over to the dock by the ocean, trying not to laugh at what they were about to do. 1,2,3! They threw Russell into the ocean, and quickly hid. The two couldn't wait to hear him scream like a little girl.

He immediately woke up, terrified screaming. Russell has landed on a boat.

" Hey why the heck? Sunil and Vinnie. I am going to get those two! "

Russell tried to stand up and get out of the boat, but his hind paw accidentally pressed the motor button or whatever it is that starts the boat. The boat started to make motor sounds. Russell realized what was happening.

" Uh oh..." The boat took off at top speed. " AHHH HELP! " The hedgehog screamed, hanging on.

( Meanwhile back at the beach )

Sunil and Vinnie both chuckled.

" He woke up! Haha priceless! " Vinnie said trying not to explode laughing.

" You know Vinnie, don't you think that was a little..to much of joke? " Sunil asked starting to feel guilty, fiddling with his tail.

" Well what do you mean? It was hilarious! "

" Um..yes, but..something doesn't feel right.." The little mongoose said, looking down.

" Dude with you nothing feels right. " Vinnie patted Sunil on the back.

" I know but this time, I'm sure something's wrong. "

" Ok let's go check on Russell. " The gecko rolled his eyes and walked with Sunil to the end of the dock.

" Haha see? He's perfectly fine swimming in the ocean. " Vinnie proudly crossed his arms.

" Uh...Vinnie..he's not..down..there.." Sunil said starting to sweat.

" WHAT?! "

" RUSSELL'S MISSING! AHHHH! " They both shouted.

" Ok, just don't tell the others and everything will be fine. " Vinnie said trying not to have a panic attack along with Sunil. " Let's just pretend that this never happened. " Then the two put their arms behind their backs and whistled like nothing happened.

**I give credit to kayla mongoose from Youtube! This is based on her LPS video called Stranded. More chapters coming soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Someone New

Russell was still speeding across the ocean on the boat as fast as lightning. He screamed, hanging on as long as he could.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEELLLLPP! "

Russell was on the boat for over 12hours. It seemed like FOREVER!

When was he ever going to get off?! Was he dead and he didn't even know it? "

He tightly closed his eyes trying to think of something happy while he still zoomed across the Pacific Ocean.

About 2 or 3 hours later, Russell heard a loud noise and felt the boat crash on the shore. He flew out at least 10ft into the air, and crash landed on his face, almost breaking all of his bones.

Russell weakly turned around to see what had happened, and he saw his only way of getting home, broken into a thousand pieces.

The hedgehog gasped and quickly ran over, picking up the few remains of the boat.

" NO! WHY?! " Russell screamed in horror and banged his fists on the sandy ground.

" Where, where the HECK AM I? " He began to panic. "I want to go HOME! "

Suddenly Russell heard some foot steps behind him. He gasped and turned.

Nothing was there. Russell shrugged and got up. He walked for a while, looking at the scenery around him. Where he was was beautiful, but he still had no clue where the heck he was.

The poor little hedgehog was scared, and he just wanted to go home and see his

friends again. Then he heard those foot steps again. But then, they got louder...and closer...

Russell started to get more and more worried. First he walked swiftly...then ran..faster and faster every second.

" AHHH! " He screamed like a girl as he ran.

After a few more minutes of nonstop running, Russell looked back behind him, panting. Checking to see if the strange creature was after him.

Then he bumped into something tall. Russell almost tripped over when he saw the face of the suspicious creature.

When they met faces, the both screamed and went the opposite directions.

" AHHH! "

" AHHH! "

As Russell was screaming, he ran into a tree right on the face. He fell and the creature slowly approached him.

" Are you ok mate? " It asked. It seemed like the voice of a girl.

Russell backed up, his back facing the tree.

" Please don't hurt me! I'm a nice guy! Have mercy! " He begged, crying on the ground.

" Hurt you? No, no, no, no, no! And why would I do that mate?!" The creature laughed.

" Uh...well, why were you stalking me?! "

" Because, I've never quite seen a critter quite like you before, so I watched you to see what you do ya know?

Russell jumped into a ball and when he was just going to take off, the creature put a log in his way.

" What the heck are you?! "

He slowly got up and shook nervously at the creature. What was SHE?!

" What the heck are YOU?! " Russell asked, back at her. " You're..you're strange! "

" Me?! What about you mate?! I'm a kangaroo! Can't you tell? "

" AHHH! KANGAROO! "

" What in the world is wrong with you?! " She said, starting to get very annoyed.

"Don't kangaroos...beat things up? "

" NO! Well, sometimes, but Im not that kind of critter! You need to relax mate! "

Russell nervously got up and looked at the female kangaroo. She was quite different than what he saw in books and TV.

" The name's Kelly mate. " She put out one of her paws to greet Russell.

He shyly shook her paw, looking away.

" Im..Russell..Russell Ferguson..."

" Nice to meet you little guy. "

Kelly looked at Russell's body up and down.

" Wow you look pretty beat up and hurt..maybe i could take you to Sally. "

" Whats a Sally? "

" You don't know Sally?! You're not from here are you mate? "

" No...you just noticed? " Said Russell, rolling his eyes.

" Alrighty then. Follow me mate and I shall take you to Sally. " The kangaroo said, taking off, hopping away quickly.

" Wait! " Russell shouted, trying to keep up.

**I made this for kayla mongoose from Youtube based on her mini movie: Stranded. Her character is Kelly the kangaroo! I hope you all like it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sally

Kelly went bouncing over to the tree where Sally lived.

She went up to her and made her scream in surprise.

" Kelly! Don't do that again mate! You almost made me fall off the tree! couldve died! "

Sally exclaimed, startled. She put her paw on her chest, breathing heavily. She was a cute, little female koala. She had blue eyes and fluffy, grey, fur.

Then Russell came up, panting, exhausted from running.

" Kelly...don't...do...that again...I..I told you to..wait up! " He said, gasping trying catching his breath.

" Hey it's not my fault you're slow and fat. " The kangaroo responded.

" Russell this is Sally. Sally, Russell. " Kelly introduced them to each other.

" Gday mate. " The koala said all friendly and sweetly then turned and whispered to the kangaroo,

" Kelly what in the world is he? " The she asked.

" I don't know..I didn't bother to ask..." She responded.

" Well, you should have! He might be dangerous! "

" Ive never seen such creature before. "

" Yeah he's pretty fat too. "

Russell rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his hind paw impatiently "Um, hello? I'm sitting right here you know! "

The other two quickly turned and noticed that the hedgehog was watching their conversation.

" Oh...um..geez..."

" Don't worry he's not very dangerous mate. "

" You don't know that Kelly! "

" Im not dangerous..." Russell said quietly.

" Well what are you? "

" Ima hedgehog! " He said pointing at his quills and making a cute smile.

" Aw you're so cute! " Sally exclaimed, smooshing her cheeks in a surprised way.

" I am NOT cute! I'm cool. You're cute! " Russell said and pointed at Sally.

" Thank you! " She said and blushed.

Russell slapped his forehead.

" A...hedge..hog...hedge...hog..." Kelly mumbled repeatedly.

" Uh it's hedgehog..yeah.."

" Hedgehog..I never heard of such thing before. Where in the world did you come from mate? " The kangaroo asked looking the hedgehog up and down.

" Oh, no place special really. " He replied, leaning against a tree.

" Really? Well alrighty then. Let's get you all fixed up. "

About ten minutes later, Russell was all nice and clean. He no longer had mud, scratches, or bruises all over him. He was feeling quite refreshed.

" Thanks so much for the help guys. "

" No prob mate. "

" So...where AM I? "


	4. Chapter 4 Where Is Russell?

Meanwhile back in America, Sunil and Vinnie were panicking.

" So, we are never going to tell Blythe ANYTHING about this? " Sunil said nervously, shaking.

" Dude, if she finds out, she's going to kick our butts! " Vinnie exclaimed as he grabbed Sunil.

" Ok, so we don't tell her? "

" Puh we ain't telling her nothing! Besides, she's not even here! So we shouldn't be TO worried if she ain't here..."

Then suddenly, out of nowhere..

" Hello guys what's up? " Blythe asked the pets, WAY to soon.

Vinnie slapped his forehead. Sunil gulped.

" Oh.. hey.. Blythe...I..we didn't..see y y you there...haha.." The worried mongoose stuttered and smiled nervously. He tried to fake smile the best he could without looking to noticeably scared.

" What..the heck..are you doing here? " Vinnie rubbed the back of his head and tried not to look directly into Blythe's face.

" Oh! Well, I got worried about you guys being alone, so I came to check on you." The teenage girl said patting Sunil and Vinnie's head.

" Uh..yeah...everything..is..fine haha..just fine.." The mongoose chuckled nervously.

Blythe looked around the beach. She shaded her eyes from the hot, boiling Summer sun.

Ok..Pepper...Zoe..Penny...Minka...Sunil and Vinnie...RUSSELL?

" Sunil..Vinnie..where's Russell? "

" Oh no.." Sunil said, strained.

Suddenly..

" Guys! Guys! Come over here! " Minka exclaimed, making Sunil jump.

All the pets, including Blythe rushed over to the monkey to see what's going on.

" What's the matter Minka? " Blythe asked.

" Hey look here you guys! " Minka exclaimed, jumping up and down. " It's Russell's laptop. "

" But Russell would never leave it running like this! He always turns it off before he goes somewhere! " Zoe exclaimed, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

" Why would he just leave it here? What would he be doing leaving it like this? "

Minka sat down and made a look, biting her fingers nervously.

Blythe shook her head, worried."I hope he's ok. "

" Yeah..we hope she's ok too..haha...WE'RE DOOMED! " Sunil nervously chuckled, and scream whispered to Vinnie.

" Oh no.."

Meanwhile back with Russell,

Russell and Kelly have been traveling around for what seemed like hours. But why? Kelly finally paused and looked behind her to see if her friend was behind her.

" Uh..mate? Are you alright? " She asked.

Russell came up to her, panting and trying to catch his breath, sweat running down his face like a waterfall.

"Are...are..we there...yet? "

" Well yeah we are actually. " The kangaroo replied.

" Oh..good..so, where am I now? "

" You mate, are in the big beautiful Australia. The world down under. The home of kangaroos and koalas and other creatures. "

The two looked out into the scenery. The green forests, the mountains, the kangaroos hopping freely out in the open land. Koalas hanging out in the tree tops, the ocean in the far distance. It was just so...beautiful..

" It's...it's amazing..wait, Australia? I'm so far from where I live! I gotta go home! "

" Where do you live mate? "

" I live in America! I need to get back there! "

" America...hmm...doesn't sound very familiar to me..sorry I don't know how to get there..."

" WAH! "

Then suddenly, a small animal came from out of nowhere.

" Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! " A young girl voice exclaimed. It was a little joey kangaroo just like Kelly.

" What are you doing here Kristina? I told you to stay at home! " Kelly told the young one.

" But..but Mommy! Its..its them! They're hurting Maa! " Kristina the young kangaroo whimpered in her tiny little baby voice.

" WHAT?! Ok I'm coming. Russell I'm going to go somewhere with my young one. Come along if ya can. "

Said Kelly, hopping off without stopping. Kristina followed.

" Hey guys wait! " Russell shouted and started to run as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5 Mean Dawgs

" Grrr..." a blue and white husky growled as she cornered a small, innocent, little lamb.

" Cant you guys just be nice to each other? " Sally asked politely, sitting on her tree branch.

" Oh blah blah blah. " A female cocker spaniel with big fluffy ears talked back in a mean way back to the sweet koala. Her name was Margaret. "Isn't that right Rex? "

Rex was a small female dog with blue eyes that sat a few feet away from the cocker spaniel.

" Oh yeah...well..I'm not going to really be a part of this situation..." Rex mumbled shyly looking the ground.

" Ugh! Rex! If you're going to join our group to be cool, then you have to be cool! You have to be mean every once in a while! " Margaret shouted angrily.

" Um...ok..."

" Finally! Now say that you're a big mean dog and say it like you mean it! "

" Uh...I'm a big..mean scary dog..and I'm going to eat you..rawr? " Rex said cute and innocent like.

Margaret slapped her forehead. " Your never going to get it right! You always mess these things up! "

The husky shook her head. " You never do anything right.."

" Im so sorry " Rex said innocently. " I just can't be mean like you guys! "

" Well you're gonna have to! " Margaret said meanly back to Rex.

" Why don't you just bite off this dumb sheep's leg off already! " Said the husky. The husky's name was Sasha.

" Eek! No! Please don't hurt me! " Whimpered a poor little young lamb, shaking with fear.

" Do it Rex! "

Rex slowly went over to the poor lamb. She had to bite it. Hesitating, she just couldn't do it. She just couldn't murder someone like that.

" OH I CAN'T DO IT! " Rex exclaimed.

" Fine. If you're going to be such a coward, then I'm gonna do it cause I'm mean and cool. " Sasha said in a threatening way that made Rex shake.

The husky dog went over to the lamb. Just about when she was going to bite the leg off, suddenly young animal's voice whimpered,

" See look Mommy! Right here! See! " It was Kristina, the young kangaroo that belonged to Kelly.

" I told you I would tell on you guys..." Kristina said with a sinister grin on her face.

Sasha growled furiously. " GRRR...just you wait till I get my paws oh you! I'll rip you up like a - "

Kelly interrupted Sasha's sentence.

" No you want get your nasty paws on my Joey. And you'll have to go through me mate! And I warn you. I got ninja moves that kick serious butt!"

Then not surprisingly, Russell came panting up behind the two kangaroos.

" I told you to WAIT UP! " He exclaimed, a little bit ticked off.

" Well maybe you're so slow because of all that pudge on your fat American body. " Kelly replied,

" Grr..." Russell groaned.

" Now, Maa come over here right now. You're safe. " Kelly called out kindly to the terrified lamb.

" Oh thank you, Thank you so much. " Said Maa happy and relieved.


	6. Chapter 6 Sasha

Maa limped over to the kangaroo, still scared from what almost happened. Sasha growled with anger which only startled the poor lamb. Maa hid behind Kelly and whimpered.

" Stay away from her ya filthy animals! " Kelly said protecting Maa and her child.

" Ugh whatever. " Sasha said rolling her eyes, then looked at Russell.

" Hey...wait a second...hey spiky dude! "

" What do you want? "

" Do I know you? "

" Uh...no..."

" Hmmm really? Don't recognize me, RUSSELL? " Russell gasped, very surprised.

" Sasha..." He said in a deep, angry voice.

" Hold on...YOU know HER? " Kelly said confused.

" Oh I know her all right. " The hedgehog said crossing his arms and glaring at female husky.

" We've known each other since we were young..." Sasha said with a loud, angry growl, showing her teeth threateningly. Russell made the cutest angry face.

" That little...MONSTER used to call me fat and ugly. "

" OoOhhh...I still don't get it. " Kelly said, putting her paws on her hips, still confused.

" UGHHHH! What else don't you know? " Russell groaned, starting to get officially annoyed.

Rex walked up to the group, ( not her mean gang, but the others ) nicely.

" Hello. Im Rex. " She said waving her paw, smiling friendly. Margaret slapped her forehead in irritation.

" Idiot! You're supposed to be MEAN Rex, MEAN meaning, NOT NICE! " Rex whimpered, putting her head down and making big eyes.

" Come on you're coming with us you worthless piece of kindness garbage! Let's go ditch these losers! " The cocker spaniel snarled meanly and tried to drag the poor dog away.

" WAIT! Ok, ok Im staying here and I'm going to be mean. "

" Ugh whatever, but you BETTER be mean or you're so dead. "

Then Margaret and Sasha bother stomped away with mad looks on their faces. They must really hate that poor female dog. Rex waited until those two brats were completely out of sight and started to continue her conversation.

" Ok, so I heard that you are trying to get back home to America. " She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Boat

Russell gasped. " How do you know I come from America? "

" Well..first, when you crashed on the boat, I saw you...and i listened to your voice and it didn't sound like you were from here. You said you needed to go home. So, I think I can help you out. "

Rex replied, rubbing her arm ( front leg ) shyly.

" R..really? " Russell said with sparkles of hope in his emerald green eyes.

" Eh Im a nice puppy, which is why I'm going to help you make a brand new boat. "

" YOU ARE?! "

" Yes, I want to help you. Follow now! We're going to hit the beaches! "

Rex leaded the way to take Russell to the ocean.

" Are you ok Maa? " Kelly asked kindly to the young lamb.

" Yes I'm ok thank you for asking. "

" Good. Hey now Sally, mate! Why didn't you do -"

Sally the koala was sound asleep, snoring and slightly drooling on her fur. Kelly rolled her eyes and hopped over to the sleeping little creature.

" Hey yo Sally..."

* snores *

" Sally..."

* snoring continues *

" Ugh...SAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY! "

The shouting definitely woke her up, almost giving her a heart attack.

" EEEKKK! Kelly! You know I get startled easily! "

Sally said, clutching her heart with her paw, breathing heavily.

" Sorry, but its time to go. "

" Go? Go where? "

" We are going to the USA! "

" What? So epic I can't wait to see it! "

" Well come along then. "

The kangaroo put the koala on her back, Kristina in her pouch, and hopped off to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile back with Russell and Rex, They finally made it to the Australian beaches, exactly where the boat crashed. Rex picked up a piece of the broken boat.

" Yeah this is definitely too ruined to be fixed..."

" Awww..." Russell's ears fell sadly.

" But, we CAN build you a new one. " His face light up and smiled. " You can? "

" Yep! But it might take a few hours to complete..."

" I don't care it's fine...now, LET'S. GET. BUILDING. "

Meanwhile back with the others in the US, All the pets ( except Sunil and Vinnie ) were running around, screaming and panicking.

" AHHH! "

" HE'S DEAD! RUSSELL DIED AHHH! "

" NO NO NO WHYYY?! "

Blythe tried and tried but no matter what she did everyone just wouldn't calm down. They were all very worried about their friend. Sunil and Vinnie stood away from the panicking crowd.

" what wil Blythe think whe she finds out...what we've d d DONE! "

Sunil stuttered anxiously, biting his fingers, his legs shakin like crazy.

" I don't know bro, but like I said,if she finds out she's going to kick our butts! " Vinnie said hugging his best bud.

" Right, so we whatever we do, we DON'T. TELL. BLYTHE. " Sunil said worriedly.

" Tell me what? "

Blythe said, standing right behind the mongoose, crossing her arms and looking at the two with suspicion.

Sunil slowly turned around, golden eyes widened, heart beating loudly and hard.


End file.
